


More of a Friend Than a Silly Pup

by melchimaus



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine receives an interesting gift from Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of a Friend Than a Silly Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Klaine skit at Glee Live. Originally posted at the [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/1958240.html) lj comm.

"Hi Mr. Warbler. Is Blaine here?"  
  
Blaine froze on the stairs as the voice drifted through the hall. Mr. _Warbler_? Who in the world would call his dad Mr. _Warbler_?  
  
...  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
He spun around and hurried toward the front door, and sure enough, there was a tall blonde standing on his front porch.  
  
"Hi Brittany," he greeted her, walking into the foyer and stepping in front of his dad. Her eyes lit up as he approached, her smile widened, and she clutched the purple paper bag she was holding closer to her chest.  
  
"Hi Blaine," she replied, her voice noticeably softer and breathier than it had been before. Blaine couldn't help but smile brightly back to her.  
  
"Come in" he said, gesturing with his arm into the house. She grabbed his hand and Blaine shook his head slightly, pulling her inside. They had almost reached the stairs again when Mr. Anderson coughed behind them.  
  
"Blaine." Blaine's smile faltered slightly. His father's voice had taken on a light tone, almost casual, something that almost never happened unless he was trying to control his emotions. He turned slowly, the smile plastered to his face. "Don't you have a date with... Kurt tonight?"  
  
Blaine's grip tightened a little on Brittany's hand, and she squeezed back. He knew that he should be happy that his father even remembered his boyfriend's name, seeing as how even a casual mention of his relationship at the dinner table was met with a thick, awkward silence. But Blaine couldn't help but think that there was something a little more sinister in that little pause, that even though his father had never berated him outright...  
  
"Yeah. He's supposed to be here in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'm very fast," came Brittany's voice, and Blaine felt her lean into him a little, her thumb now stroking the back of his hand. Mr. Anderson stared for a moment, then nodded curtly, before retreating back to his office.  
  
They stood together in silence.   
  
"Let's go to your room," Brittany exclaimed, and she ran up the stairs, dragging Blaine along. When they reached the landing, he walked ahead of her to lead her to his bedroom. There was a small pile of discarded clothes scattered on his bed but before he could clear them away, she had hopped onto the mattress and pulled him down beside her. They sat facing each other and Blaine noticed that her cheeks were flushed. Brittany took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He bit back a chuckle.   
  
"Blaine Warbler," she said slowly, staring directly into his eyes. "I brought you a present." She pressed the purple bag against his chest.  
  
"Uh, thanks Brittany." He finally let go of her hand to push aside the pink tissue paper, revealing a bright yellow mug. He glanced back at her, and she nodded her head, encouraging him to continue. Turning his gaze back to the bag, he lifted the mug from its depths. It was then that he noticed the bright blue block letters around the middle. Rotating the cup, he read aloud "It's a boy!".  
  
Wait, what?  
  
"So do you like it?" Brittany bit her lip, gazing at him expectantly. Blaine didn't know what to say. He was pretty sure that Brittany knew that neither he nor Kurt could get pregnant, and they were far too young to be thinking of adopting a child, yet he could not think of any other reason for giving someone a mug with those words on it.  
  
"I... uh... thank you, Brittany."  
  
"You said that already."  
  
"Oh. I... love it."  
  
She squealed with delight and the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with Brittany sprawled on top of him, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. ""Good," she murmured into his neck. After a few moments, Blaine moved his arms to rest on her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Brittany nuzzling into him, Blaine absentmindedly stroking her hip. When he realized what he was doing, he shifted slightly, but before he could say anything --  
  
"Do you want to make out?"  
  
He looked up as she lifted her head from under his chin. Her face was completely innocent.  
  
"Do I -- do I want to make out with you?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Ah. Um." He shifted again, trying to prop himself up on his elbows. "I'm... Brittany, I'm taken."  
  
"It's okay. I've slept with almost all the boys at McKinley and a lot of them have girlfriends." She lowered her head until their foreheads were touching. She smiled reassuringly, which only made Blaine squirm even more.  
  
"Brittany, I--" He sighed. "I love Kurt. And I'm not going to cheat on him with you."  
  
To his surprise, she shrugged. "Okay." She lowered herself back onto his chest and resumed her cuddling. Blaine blinked. Tentatively, he lifted a hand to pet at her hair, letting the other rest on her back. She hummed with pleasure.  
  
"Brittany, what are you doing with my boyfriend?"  
  
Blaine started, his hands falling quickly back to his side. He turned his head to see Kurt standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised, glaring at them. Brittany, however, didn't move.   
  
"Cuddling."  
  
Kurt scowled at the back of her head. "And what exactly caused this sudden display of affection on my boyfriend's _bed_?"  
  
"He's your boyfriend," Brittany repeated, finally turning to look at him. "He's family now."  
  
Blaine, who had been trying in vain to gently nudge Brittany off him, stilled.  
  
The cup.   
  
He let out a soft chuckle as understanding coursed through him and he gave Brittany an affectionate squeeze before sitting up. She whined, but reluctantly followed his lead. He took one of his hands into his again. "Rain check?"   
  
She grinned. "Okay." Leaning forward, she kissed him on the nose, then scrambled off the bed, giving Kurt a light peck on the cheek as she passed him.  
  
Kurt watched her skip down the stairs before looking back at Blaine. His eyes weren't shooting daggers anymore, but he was still clearly disgruntled.   
  
"And what's _your_ excuse, Mr. Anderson?"   
  
Blaine smirked at the use of his surname. "Like she said, I'm family now." Kurt didn't seem satisfied with his answer though, so he picked the mug up of the bedside table and handed it to him. Kurt accepted it suspiciously. When his eyes fell on the words, he snorted. "Of course. He placed it back on the table. "Come on," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "We don't want to be late for our reservation."


End file.
